Sofia Gálvez
Sofia Gálvez is a twenty-nine-year-old guard of the Peruvian Island, and the daughter of an unknown father and mother. She is a guard of the Peruvian Island, and a good friend of Tiffany Walker. She is currently widowed, her former husband, Paul Butler being killed by pirates. History Early life Sofia Annette Gálvez was born in the year 2147, to a pair of unknown parents. At a young age, she was taught how to shoot a bow and protect the people of her home, the Peruvian Island. During her childhood, she befriended Tiffany Walker, a witty, tech-savvy girl who would often tag along Sofia in her missions. At around the age of 20, Sofia met a local man named Paul Butler, a farmer on the island. The two soon fell for one another, before marrying in the year 2169. There happy marriage was unreasonably short though, as disaster struck the couple. In the spring of 2171, a band of pirates known as the Blackened Wrist invaded the Peruvian Island. Sofia valiantly fought against the pirates, but during the the battle, she was knocked out. When she regained consciousness, Paul was nowhere to be found. She searched the island, meeting a battered Tiffany. Tiffany informed Sofia that she'd spotted Paul on the western beach of the island. Sofia ran there, and broke down in agony as she saw her husband's mangled body on the shore. An explosive had tore her lover into gory bits, a sight that would scar Sofia for the rest of her days. After the disaster, Sofia became more alert and serious, always on watch for another attack. She vowed to never let another person she loved die. Personality Sofia's a strong willed woman, who fears just about nothing. She's protective and dutiful, feeling that it's her job to make sure the island remains safe. Appearance Abilities As a ocupation, your character is a strong: *'Archery': Sofia has been training with a longbow her whole life, and has become a capable archer. Items *'Longbow': Sofia carries a steel longbow around, using it to neutralize any threats, be it animal or man. *'Quiver': Sofia has a quiver of arrows slung to her back, which she uses to load her bow. Relationships Love Interests Paul Butler= Paul Butler was the husband of Sofia, the two being wed in 2169. They're marriage lasted for 2 years, before Paul was killed by the Blackened Wrist. Friends Tiffany Walker= Sofia and Tiffany were best friends since childhood, and have remained that way since. Family Unknown Father= Sofia was fond of her father, who taught her how to use a longbow from an early age. He died sometime before the events of Endless Seas. |-|Unknown Mother= Sofia's mother kept her disciplined, being described as "crazy enough" by her daughter. Rivals Tobias Guerrero= Tobias and Sofia disagree on just about everything, Tobias being a control freak of the Island's security. They commonly get into heated arguments, and rarely, physical fights. Enemies Blackened Wrist= Sophia still despises the Blackened Wrist, a group of pirates responsible for the death of her husband, Paul Butler. Trivia *She's the first named character to appear. ''Gallery'' '' SofiaBow.jpg|Sofia wields her trademark bow, Season 1. ''